


Lost and Found

by Stop_Klancing_Around



Series: Daily Shifts [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Pre-Relationship, like a lot of it, theres alot of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stop_Klancing_Around/pseuds/Stop_Klancing_Around
Summary: Lance had almost forgotten about his problems. He clasps his hands on top of his head and looks at Hunk with wide eyes."I LOST THE TWO MOST EXPENSIVE BOOKS FOR MY CLASS AND I AM FREAKING THE FUCK OUT""Wait, which books were they before we start panicking.""It was on Health Care Dynamics and Society and on Hole’s Human Anatomy and Physiology" Hunk winces at the titles. Those books cost actual money because of how old they were.Or Lance thinks that he lost two very expensive books.





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> ANNNNND WE ARE BACK WITH ANOTHER INSTALMENT OF DAILY SHIFTS.
> 
> I'm a bit excited about some of the things that Ray and I are planning for this AU and I can't wait to share them.
> 
> Thank you [Ray](https://raythenerdyfangirl.tumblr.com) for being my beta once again.
> 
> Enjoy :)

The room was in disarray, socks that used to be in the drawers are now all over the floor. The desk that was neat with folders and notebooks was now on the bed opened and forgotten with the papers scattered over the sheets. Lance is looking for his textbooks that he somehow misplaced in the dorm. He was now looking under the bed to see if it slide off from the edge but, got up when he discovered that they weren’t sitting on the bottom of the bed.

"Hunk?" Lance called out. There a few footsteps before someone popped their head in just to see if there was an immediate danger before walking in with an apron on and a ladle in his hand.

"What happened Lance? You know not to disturb me if I am stress cooking"

"But, you're always stress cooking though?" Lance tilts his head to the side before going back to his book bag and dumping its contents to the floor.

"That is because I, Hunk Garrett, is always stressed. With all of the work, they give me in Pre-Cal and English Comp. II. PLUS, working as a security guard for the campus, PLUS, STUDYING. I’m more stressed than I was in the Garrison." Lance looks at Hunk for a bit to see that the front of the apron had been stained with some weird orange colored goop. Lance wants to ask Hunk about the stain but refrains because it wasn’t the time to wonder about it. He was panicking himself over hardcover textbooks.

"Oh calm down Hunk. I know that you will ace all of your finals and will get all of your Gen-Ed classes done on time if that was on your mind. Plus it's a security guard job. The most they made us do is break up fights and walk people to a certain point or to their car. This is a very simple job for the most part."

"But that’s still something. What if they’re armed or something and they shank one of us and dip. I am not built for speed. I barely completed the physical test." Hunk looks away from him. Lance walks up to Hunk and places a hand on his shoulder and smiles.

"But you did it. Hunk, you were determined to work with me as a security guard because you said and I quote 'I don’t want you to come back to me and Pidge dead in Miami.' Trust me. We are both lucky to be security guards. Do you know what they make campus police do?"

"No, what do they do?"

"You don't want to know. Plus, campus police are the people who are trying to get their degree in some form of criminal arts."

"Do you mean Criminal Justice or better yet, Criminology?"

"Yeah. Yeah, same shit. Shiro doing all of that and he is in the masters program in Criminology. He asked me if I wanted to join the force. I looked him dead in his eyes and said hummus." 

“Wait, where did the hummus thing come from again? I can’t remember.”

“It was when you showed me what was hummus.”

“The same day where you proceeded to spill it on Pidge and they immediately said and I quote ‘hummus?’ before chucking their phone at your head?” Lance rubs the back of his head.

“The same day Hunk. Although, I never knew that a large lifeproof phone would hurt as bad as it did.” Hunk starts to giggle for a mere second before giving out a loud laugh. It gives Lance such joy that he can calm his best friend from anything.

"Man, I forgot how funny you are. You should become a comedian"

"And talk about all of the stupid shit that I’ve done from middle school to now. Including senior year of Garrison High" Lance pauses for a good minute before shaking his head. "Besides, I don’t need any more people laughing at me for the peanut butter incident." Lance shudders at the mention of the word peanut.

"Alright comedian, although, I don’t think anyone would laugh at that one. That experience rather freaked me. You should've told me about the peanut butter thing.”

“I didn’t know it was going to be like THAT.”

“That’s understandable and its okay. So, what did you need me for anyway before we broke into some sappy conversation about my stress levels and comedic relief." Lance had almost forgotten about his problems. He clasps his hands on top of his head and looks at Hunk with wide eyes.

"I LOST THE TWO MOST EXPENSIVE BOOKS FOR MY CLASS AND I AM FREAKING THE FUCK OUT"

"Wait, which books were they before we start panicking."

"It was on Health Care Dynamics and Society and on Hole’s Human Anatomy and Physiology" Hunk winces at the titles. Those books cost actual money because of how old they were. 

"Okay, okay, okay. Let's calm down for a second. Lance, where was the last time you used your textbooks?"

"I was at the library a... few... days ago... UUUUGGGH FUCK MY LIFE I LEFT THEM THERE."

"Where in the library?" 

"In the study section."

"Was Keith working that day?" That was a good question. Keith was the one who would sometimes call the office to be walked from the library to his car at around 6:45 PM. Lance remembers a flick of a burgundy sweater and a ponytail that day. Lance also remembers that he was talking to Keith about something very irrelevant to his studies. 

"Yes, he was working that day." 

"Then you should probably hit him up about the textbooks."

"Hunk, you are a damn genius." Lance leaps towards his bed grabs his phone. He locks it to realize that he gave Keith his number but did not receive his. "Hunk, I FORGOT TO TAKE HIS NUMBER." 

“Are you sure about that? After the Plastic Angels incident?” Lance thinks about it for a mere second before remembering that he had called Keith the same day he received his number.

“I have his number...”

“Then call him?”

“He’s probably working right now.”

"Well, you are looking at least two hundred dollars on each of those books. So that adds up to four hundred. That is half of your paycheck right there, that if you don’t call him." Lance eyebrows could have hit the roof and the moon if they weren't attached to his forehead. 

"I need the money to pay for my classes and food."

"Sorry buddy, you are screwed at this point. I would have helped you but I'm in the same boat as you with all of the expenses." Lance sinks to the ground. He was fucked if he had to repay for those books. He could always rent those books but, they were so hard to find. Plus he had notes specifically for certain pages on those books. 

“I’ll make that call right now actually.” Lance looks at his phone one last time to realize that there was a voicemail message waiting to be opened.

"Good. I meant to ask you this but did Keith call you? It could have been a 57 percent chance that he did."

"Ugh, you sound like Slav. I don't want to be reminded of him." Lance calls his voicemail number and puts in his pin. There was one new voice message from Keith. 

The moment Keith’s voice begins to speak, Lance could feel both his and Keith nervous energy pouring out of the message.

‘Hey, this is Keith Kogane from the Smythe’s Library, the person that you sometimes walk to their car. This is probably weird because, why am I calling you during your working hours. You left your textbooks on Health Care Dynamics and Society and on Hole’s Human Anatomy and Physiology in the library. I don’t know where you actually live or such to drop off your books so I'll hold off your textbooks until your next visit. Thank you.’ The message ended with a click and Lance is hopping around with Hunk.

“HUNK, HE HAS THE BOOKS. HE SAVED MY ASS FOUR HUNDRED DOLLARS. I GOT TO CALL HIM.” Lance calls Keith immediately after to get hit with his voice mail. “I forgot he working...”

“Leave a message then. It has been three days since he called you and is probably waiting for a response.” Lance looks at Hunk and smiles.

“Hunk has anyone told you that you’re the best?”

“A couple of people, why do you ask?” 

“Because you truly are the best.”

“Thank you. Now leave a message for your freckled ‘friend’” Lance wanted to ask Hunk about what he meant when he finger-quoted friend but he was mentally preparing himself to leave a message.

“THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I THOUGHT I LOST THOSE. HOLY SHIT! Those books cost too much. I’m sorry, but can you hold on for a second.”

‘Hunk, hold me really quick” Hunk looks at him for a second before speaking

“You’re getting emotional over a phone call Lance. A phone call over textbooks.”

“He just saved me money and stress Hunk, At least give me a hug and comfort please” Hunk sighs and hugs Lance. He gives a few soft taps to Lance’s back before releasing him.

“Sorry about that. I’m alright it's just that I don’t have the money to replace those. I’ll try to pick them up as soon as I can or better yet, can you drop them off? I work at the security office that’s right inside the Honvera’s Arts and Science building. Just walk in and the office is to youuuur” Lance looks at Hunk for help.

“Left, Lance”

“Left. Thanks, Hunk. Thank you, Keith!” Lance hangs up and gets up from the floor.

“Wait, I just realized, Lance you gave him the wrong building.” Lance goes a double take.

“What? Seriously!? It’s not the Lego building?” Lance rakes his hand through his hair. ‘That’s perfect’ Lance thought.

“The fact that you call it the lego building.” Hunk facepalms and shakes his head. “It’s Blaytz Hall on your right.” 

“Isn’t that in front of the Lego building?”

“Yeah but it’s still a walk from the library, considering that the hall and the ‘lego building’ are located on the north campus. The library is on west campus. That’s a whole shuttle ride from west to north campus.” 

“You are saying like north is further away from the west then south”

“Lance, it is. That is why they are trying to get a transit system up and running by the ending of 2018”

“Welp, hopefully, he doesn’t get lost?” 

“Hopefully. Say, do you want to taste what I’m working on?”

“I thought you would never ask.” The both of them leave Lance’s room to the kitchen while talking about the goop on Hunk’s apron.


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes out and gives Lance his textbooks. There's a surprise at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back with this AU and I can't wait to work on this more now that I have the free time to do so.
> 
> Thank you to [Ray](https://www.raythenerdyfangirl.tumblr.com) for being my beta once again. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Keith stands in the middle of the north campus the next day looking for the Honvera arts and science building. He rarely visits the north campus and everything seems so disorienting. Even when he was driving and parking his jeep at that section of the campus. Since Keith doesn’t have classes here there was no need to get familiar with the other sections of the campus. That was a horrible idea now that he needs to locate the building that Lance works at. He began to aimlessly walk through the campus with his earphones on. Keith didn’t have classes but had work in five hours. In the back of his mind, he was glad that he decided to come in very early because it may take a while to locate the building. Especially since the north campus has been expanded on. Not that the north campus wasn't large enough.

As Keith walks on, he begins to see things that he missed the first time when he came here during the open house on the tour. The large lion that was placed in the middle of the fountain was one of them. By the time he got to the Honvera building, he had gotten a fruit bowl and bottle of water for lunch. Keith walks through the building and immediately sees Shiro walking towards one of the offices behind him. Keith turns his head to the right but knowing Shiro, he already seen him. 

“Keith? What are you doing here?” Shiro calls out as he walks towards Keith. He's waiting for him too. 

‘Shit’ Keith thought as he turns around to greet Shiro. “Hey” he makes a tiny wave. He didn't want to encounter Shiro, especially since he was running an errand. The moment he is in his business, he's gonna go and tease Keith about it. 

“Hey, Keith. What are you doing up here?” Shiro ask.

“I'm looking for the building, but since we are here, can you tell me where this building is?” Keith shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

“Which building?” Shiro spreads his arms out and points around “There are multiple buildings in the north campus especially since it's expanding again.”

“Smartass” Shiro laughs at that while Keith smiles. “Honvera?” 

“You are standing right in the building. May I ask why are you here exactly?”

“I'm looking for the security office?” Keith deflects the question. It's better if Shiro didn't know...

“Whoever gave you directions apparently mixed it up. It's Blaytz Hall that you are looking for.” Keith blinks and-

“This idiot....” He rubs his head between two hands. Keith is slightly annoyed about the mix-up but it's fine. At least he spent the time to look around the campus. “Okay, so where is this Hall?”

“Oh, that’s straight ahead to your left.” Shiro points out of the window to see the building. Keith blinks again and looks at the finger and cringes.

“Wow, I passed that building three times…” Shiro's eyebrows puff up from that.

“Funny, the security logo is in front of the door too.” With that being said, the logo of public safety was glaring at the other side of them. From that, Keith places his head into his hands and groans. Adding further insult to the injury, Shiro adds “Keith, are you wearing your contacts?”

“Yes, I just so happened to pass the building.” Keith turns away from Shiro. The embarrassment of passing the building not once but three times is enough as it is. With the logo that was there and was staring at him every time he walked past with earphones on took the cake.

“mMMHMM three times”

“Cut. It. Out. Please” Shiro is full on laugh at this point. When Keith finally take his hands off, he sees Shiro putting his phone away. He wants to know what was he doing with it out but dismisses it. “Why are you here in the first place? You don't have any classes here.”

“I'm meeting up with someone?” Shiro gave Keith a look.

“You don't have any friends here either. What are you doing here exactly?” 

“I’m dropping off a few textbooks for someone.” In Keith’s mind he’s screaming at Shiro: why is he being so persistent and leave it alone. Knowing Shiro for a long while, he’s not going to drop it until he gets his answers.

“When did you start that? You normally leave that in the library for the person to pick it up themselves.” Shiro crosses his arms at Keith. At this point of time, Keith knew that he was screwed the moment his arms was crossed. Once Shiro found interest in a topic, there was virtually nothing to curve his mind away from it. 

“They asked nicely?” Well, Keith is technically not lying. He had gotten a very interesting voicemail from Lance a few days ago about dropping them at his job. Who knew that textbook prices can make someone so emotional. 

“Still, I know that Allura wouldn’t force you to do it unless...” Shiro's eyebrows burrow as he leans a bit into Keith’s space. “Who are the textbooks for?”

“I don’t know” Shiro gives him a look as Keith backs up. 

“Bullshit, I was there when you were making that voicemail for the person who left the textbooks.” 

“So?” Keith shrugs at him. He was making this a big deal. Shiro opens his arms wide.

“You don't call anyone besides me and Pidge. Sometimes Allura if you are up to it.”

“Okay? What’s your point because you lost me.” Shiro rakes his hair before continuing.

“You don't pick up the phone in the library.” That made Keith’s eyes widen.

“How do you know that!?”

“Allura” The both of them spoke at the same time. At that point, Keith wants to escort himself out of this conversation.

“Dammit,” So much for that one. Keith rakes his hand through his hair before continuing. “Fine, it's for Lance. He asked me to drop it off for him.”

“Lance,” Shiro said flatly while his one of his eyebrows slowly rises.

“Yes,” Keith shrugs. 

“The one who started to bug you of your choice of hair and music”

“The same Lance surprisingly.” That was Shiro’s cue to first walk away from Keith. Just so that he can come back with newfound energy. There was waves of tiredness and confusion in both his face and his hands. His hands were trying to grab something but failing.

“HOW IN THE-! You know what, I have a class to catch so I’ll continue this conversation at home and I want details.” Keith rolls his eyes.

“That's if I come home” Shiro smiles at that.

“Don't worry, I got Matt if you go to Pidge’s place and Allura if you go to her place.” The smugness in his voice was suffocatingly annoying and Keith wanted to grab his neck and throttle him right then and there.

“Oh fuck you” Shiro waves smugly at Keith. Keith begins to speed away from Shiro while flipping him off. He heads towards the building that he managed to pass three times. There was a buzzing from his phone and he picks the said item from his pocket. At the same time, he walks into something hard and falls over with it.

“Geez, watch where you are going.” They grunted. Keith was currently on top of them so he pushes off of them to get up. 

“I can say the same thing,” Keith said. He turns around to look the person over one last time but catches a good glimpse of Lance. ‘Whoops,’ Keith thought.

“Keith?” Lance asks as he points to Keith.

“Yes”

“Freckles?” Keith rolls his eyes to that.

“Stop calling me that.”

“Librarian mulleted Keith?” Keith could feel himself getting annoyed with him. 

“I’m taking offense to that”

“Do you have my textbooks?” Lance asks with both hands on Keith’s shoulder. Keith gives him a confused look before replying.

“Yeah, but it's in my car. This campus was too big and I couldn’t find the Honvera’s building so I left th-’

“Thank GOODNESS.” Lance quickly grabs Keith before he could really think about what was going on and spins him around in a hug. 

Keith is wondering what is going on and actively numbers them in his head. One, Lance was able to pick him up with ease. Two, Lance is spinning around with Keith in his arms. Three, what is going on?

“I didn’t know that textbooks would get you this emotional. Are you always this emotional?” Keith ask.

“Do you have any idea how expensive those books are? I have ALL of the reason to be emotional about it” Lance said.

“Okay, you have a point, but can you put me down? I don’t want your tears to ruin my shirt” Keith’s feet was dangling from the floor, it was a strange feeling that the floor was there but he wasn't standing on it. Especially since he barely knows Lance.

“Oh OH oh yeah, I UM I can do that Right NoW. WoOW” Lance’s face was as red as Keith’s shoes when he placed him down. 

“So, um do you want to wait here while I get it or-”

“I can walk you there. I’m on break so I can stop by.”

“Oh cool” They began to walk back to Keith’s car in an awkward silence. Lance was trying to break the silence with something but Keith beat him to it.

“So I managed to pass the Blaytz building ten times while I was here.”

“How did you manage to do that?” 

“I don’t know, you may have given me the wrong building.” Both Keith and Lance finished the sentence. Lance gave Keith a shocked look while Keith was sending him an annoyed look.

“I am so sorry about that.”

“Dude it’s fine. I just want to know how.”

“Hey, hey, I forgot that the lego building was on the other side of Blaytz Hall. So I came out during my lunch break to look for you. Kinda glad that it didn’t take me that long.”

“Very funny.”

“All jokes aside, how long have you been on this part of the campus?”

“For a good two hours now”

“Oh shit, you were looking for Honvera’s for that long!? Dude, I’m so-”

“Lance its fine, I was exploring ever since I couldn’t find it on the spot. It was nice while it lasted.”

“I can give you a proper tour of the north campus. If you want.”

“That’s nice, I’ll take you up on that offer.” 

“Sweet!” By the time they get to Keith’s car, they established a date as to when where to meet up for the impromptu tour. Keith unlocks his car and hops into the driver seat. To the right of him was the textbooks that Lance left a few days ago. Keith passes them to Lance and turns on the car. 

“So same time next week?”

“Same time next week.” With that Keith gives Lance a tiny wave while closing his car door. He drives off with speeds that aren't considered safe. While he slows and stops for a red light to replay what happens. When he realizes what he does, Keith groans and hits his head on the steering wheel.

“Fuck” was the word Keith said but the car horn drowns it all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Remember to comment and/or add a kudos if ya did. (It keeps me motivated during this break)
> 
> Until next time   
> [My Tumblr](https://www.stop-klancing-around.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> So how did you like it?
> 
> Do leave a comment and kudos to let me know how you feel or yell at me in my inbox on Tumblr.
> 
> Until next time [Tumblr](https://stop-klancing-around.tumblr.com)


End file.
